


I need strong men

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: “You want me to do what?” America asked.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 32





	I need strong men

“You want me to do what?” America asked. 

“I want some men from your country, so they can help out with the population of mine.” The Russian casually said. She sat closer to him as the scent of her perfume drew America closer.

“A-Anya, you can’t be serious?” Alfred, trying not to look at Anya’s chest. Anya got a little closer to him and laid her hand on his cheek. “I need American men Alfred. I need strong, powerful men, all the men in my country are all drunk and stupid.” She traces his jawline, all the way to his glasses. “I want men who have so much strength so they can dominate mother Russia. I want them to plunge their yankee seed into a Russian womb so our children may be one.” Alfred tried to resist. Her perfume flooded his nostrils and the unbelievable soft skin she had caused him to melt underneath her finger tips. Her bright, red, shiny lips were a plus and the dress. God the dress. It revealed her beautiful body and nice plump breast. Alfred wanted nothing more but to take her and make her his. To breed her like she was nothing more than a whore, to fill her with his seed. To make them-

“Can you Alfred?” Anya spoke, waking Alfred from his dream. “Can you give me those men?” America said nothing, he grabbed the Russian and took her to bed. In a few months, the world population had an increase of births. Manly in Russia and America. America never regretted that decision, because if he didn’t take that deal, then he would never have become a father.


End file.
